The field of the invention relates generally to an inline fuse holder assembly.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
A variety of different types of fuse holders are known to provide electrical interfaces for overcurrent protection fuses. One type of fuse holder is an inline fuse holder that electrically connects a ferrule fuse within an electrical system. Among several applications, the inline fuse holder may be used in solar photovoltaic systems. The inline fuse holder assembly typically comprises a holder body having two pieces that releasably attach to one another using a compression nut and define an interior space for receiving the fuse. In some circumstance, it may be rather tedious and time consuming for a technician in the field to have to tighten the compression nut using a tool in order to connect the two pieces of the fuse holder assembly.
In addition, at least two contacts of the inline fuse electrically connect to the terminals of the fuse when the fuse is received in the fuse holder body. The contacts include wire connectors that extend outside the holder body. The wire connectors are connectable to (e.g., crimped onto) wires that are electrically connected to the electrical system. These connections between the wire connectors and the wires are exposed to the environment. Thus, a pair of insulating boots must be slid over the inline fuse holder (as generally known in the art) to cover and insulate the fuse holder body and these connections.